I'm Psychic
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: Sayaka Maizono is a mess. Her idol group is possibly dead, she's plotting a murder, and she's dealing with random psychic visions whenever she least wants them. But none of that matters if she can't get out of the school and the only way to get out is kill.


Sayaka smiled warmly, skipping over to Naegi. "Hello! It's almost nighttime, huh?"

"Yep, are you heading back to your room?" he asked cheerily.

"Yeah, but since you're here I wanted to talk with you," she explained.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked.

"No silly. But as your assistant I should talk to you as much as possible," Sayaka said determinedly.

He laughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "I guess so-"

\- and then he tilted his head with a frown. "Although something seems wrong. Are you alright?"

She giggled, waving a hand innocently as she returned to the present. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Huh..? How did you..?" He looked confused.

"Did you forget? I'm psychic," she said seriously, dropping the giggle for a blank expression.

Naegi looked surprised, opening his mouth to answer but she interrupted with a smile.

"Just kidding~!"

Naegi laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I still manage to fall for that every time, huh?"

"Yep! You need to stop being so gullible," she teased, patting his head like he was a little kid. "See you tomorrow, 'k?"

He looked embarrassed again but waved her off with a grin. She ignored the weight in her chest as she skipped back towards her room.

* * *

Sayaka was barely controlling her breathing as it was. She held up the knife tentatively, staring at her dishevelled appearance in the slightly warped reflection of the knife. She was a mess, inside and out. Kuwata hadn't arrived yet, she still had time to back out, but she couldn't. The very thought of her group getting hurt left her with a sick feeling in her stomach and terrified enough to cause a headache. They were like her family - _closer than her real family_ , she allowed a last spiteful thought.

 _Knock, kno-_

She heard the door swing open and then click shut, the rough knocks enough to push open the door she'd left slightly ajar, and swallowed back her fear as she stumbled to her feet.

"H- Hey," she murmured, and Kuwata walked into her sight, looking concerned.

"You oka-?"

She stepped towards him, ready to end it-

\- and then watched Kuwata fall to the floor, gasping in strangled pain after being stabbed.

She snapped back to the present, stumbling slightly. She couldn't do this. It was _murder_. She was killing someone who had his own friends and family and people he'd seen on the video. Even if it meant saving her own friends could she kill Kuwata?

But Leon had taken advantage of her hesitation and fumbled for the decorative sword she'd pushed for Naegi to put in his room. She flinched backwards, holding her arms over her face, and with the stance and power of a professional baseball player he slammed it down on her wrist. She screamed in pain, dropping the knife in favour of cradling her wrist, before both of them dived for the knife. They bumped heads and she cried out again, falling ungracefully and even more ungracefully rolled away as Kuwata got his hands on the knife.

Both of them were trembling. Sayaka stuttered out an apology, inching towards the bathroom but scared to move too fast. "Ku- Kuwata. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please-"

"You tried to kill me." His voice was flat, making her flinch with the total lack of emotion but as he got angrier she wished he'd stayed apathetic. "What the _fuck_. You tried to kill me?! I- I'll fucking murder you!"

She bolted up, pulling open the bathroom door and diving in, barely getting it shut before Leon slammed against it. He roared out another threat, struggling with the door but after swearing profusely he left, the door to Naegi's room slamming shut.

Sayaka held her wrist to her chest tightly, sobbing out choked tears. Every small movement sent shudders of pain through her arm and she whimpered, not even having the strength to try and calm herself down through humming. Never had she been more thankful for a dodgy door. Before even sending Kuwata the note she had practised opening Naegi's door, hoping she'd been able to open it fast enough if it came down to it and that had saved her life. Kuwata was sure to tell everyone about what she'd planned to do but she'd rather everyone hate her than be dead.

But just as that thought entered her head she heard Naegi's door bang open and shut.

"Kuwata!" she cried, standing up immediately. "Is that you? Please, we don't have to do this! I don't care if you tell everyone I'm a murderer just _please_ don't kill me!"

She wasn't even sure if he could hear her through her garbled sobbing but if he could he ignored her. She backed away from the door only a few seconds before it swung open, revealing Kuwata holding a screwdriver and the knife.

He dropped the screwdriver, lunging at her with the knife. She jumped out of the way only to crash into the wall next to the shower and turned around to-

\- hear a soft mumble of names.

Her heart ached, not recognising the names but knowing they must've been important. "Leon..."

He glared and she knew that she'd only had a flash of the future again. Her saying his name had changed the timeline and instead of names she only heard her own screaming when Kuwata shoved the knife through her stomach.

Her knees buckled immediately and she used the wall the slide down, her head fogging up and all her senses except pain dulled. Kuwata stared at her, looking horrified with himself and she only felt sympathy for him. She'd already felt that pain through the future.

"I forgive you," she coughed out, feeling blood rising up in her mouth.

The horror increased and he grabbed at his hair, shaking his head violently. "No! No! Don't say that! Don't forgive me for killing you!"

The raw pain in his voice made her wince but...

She raised her hand behind her back, trying her best to write coherent letters without Kuwata noticing. "I- I hope... you can save the people important to you."

The betrayal tasted awful in her mouth - or maybe that was just blood - but she visibly saw the resolve return to him and he fled from the bathroom, only pausing to grab the abandoned screwdriver. She spent the remaining moments of her life letting out pained tears, hoping the letters that would damn Kuwata would be enough to make Naegi forgive her.

* * *

 **I have mixed feelings about Sayaka + Leon because they were offed first up. At least Leon got to go through the trial but with Sayaka it feels like her character just amounts to "Naegi's friend who tried to kill someone" so to fix that I tried to write a fanfic and ofc I played with the psychic thing because literally what else could I do?**

 _ **Apart from make a happy cute one outside of despair but apparently I just like to suffer.**_

 **ALSO I KNOW THIS IS SLIGHTLY INACCURATE TO THE GAME BUT SSHHHHH. I wanted to keep this more fast-paced rather than have the dance around the whole room and besides, I'm not very good at writing combat -v-**


End file.
